


Doświadczenie

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historia, II Wojna Światowa, M/M, historyczny, krótka forma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: Na sugestię od przyjaciółki - kiedy Ameryka po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego uczucia do Anglii.





	

 Za oknami cisza. Nienaturalna, ciężka i gęsta. Puka do szyb szarym deszczem, zmieszanym z popiołem, który spada dziś na Londyn. Siedzą w gabinecie pogrążeni w milczeniu – nieprzyjemnym, dusznym, pełnym czegoś nieuchwytnego. Nienawiści, żalu, skrępowania? Ameryka nie umie ocenić nastroju Anglii. Nazwać uczuć, które żywi wobec niego starsza nacja. Sam także nie wie, co wzbudza w nim widok Arthura, siedzącego w fotelu na tle wysokich, mahoniowych regałów zapełnionych starymi woluminami, księgami oprawionymi w skórę, oryginałami wydań dzieł wielkich pisarzy i takich, o których zapomniał już świat. Ale najwyraźniej nie Anglia, który teraz przygląda się Ameryce świdrującym wzrokiem. Parą ciemnych, ponurych oczu, osadzonych głęboko w popielatej, chorobliwej twarzy. Napięta, woskowa skóra odcina wyraźnie kości policzkowe. Włosy Anglii są splątane, brudne, ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. W gabinecie czuć zapach stęchlizny i kurzu. Dawno nikt go nie sprzątał; grafitowa warstwa pyłu zalega na gładkich, drewnianych powierzchniach ale nie na książkach. O nie jedne Arthur dba, mimo iż lewą rękę ma sztywną, unieruchomioną na temblaku.   
            Spojrzenie Alfreda napotyka ciemne, brunatne plamy na panelach. Niewielkie krople, ledwie dostrzegalne w półmroku powoli gasnącego, dziennego światła.

            Ameryka mimowolnie stawia sobie pytania. Kiedy miało to miejsce? Jak dawno? Anglia odchrząka. Dopiero wtedy Alfred przypomina sobie o jego obecności i przenosi na niego spojrzenie. Prześlizguje się wzrokiem po długich cieniach pod oczyma, siniakach odcinających się na bladej skórze, otarciach i bandażach, ściskających prawe ramię. Anglia widzi, gdzie zapędza się Ameryka, ale nic nie mówi. Zaciska tylko mocniej usta w wąskiej linii dezaprobaty.

             - Zadałem ci pytanie, Ameryko – ponagla. Jego głos jest ostry, ale mocny. Plecy trzyma prosto.

            Ameryka mruga. Czemu o tym myśli?

             - Nie mogę dać ci odpowiedzi – mówi wreszcie, spokojnie. Obojętnie. Kąciki angielskich ust drżą na granicy wymownego skrzywienia, ale Arthur powstrzymuje się jak przystało na profesjonalistę.

             - Więc przyszedłeś powiedzieć mi tylko to?

             - To nie zależy ode mnie. – Alfred zdejmuje okulary i przeciera je skrawkiem wyprasowanej, eleganckiej kamizelki. Musi zająć czymś ręce. – Pomoc finansowa to i tak dużo. Powinieneś to docenić.

             - Docenić? – Anglia niemal wypluwa te słowa. Coś w jego głosie drży niepokojąco. – Och, tak, Ameryko, doceniam te łaskawość z jaką pogrążasz mój kraj. Czy to cię zadowala, czy nawet to ci nie wystarczy? Powiedz… - Anglia pochyla się nieznacznie do przodu. Oczy ma jadowicie zielone. – Aż tak bardzo chciałeś mi coś udowodnić?

            Ameryka sztywnieje. Tylko na krótką chwilę, ale to wystarczy. Anglia nie zwraca uwagi na wszystko to, co dzieje się potem – ściągnięte w zaskoczeniu brwi, niedowierzanie w oczach.

             - Poznałem się na tobie już bardzo dawno temu – ciągnie Anglia. Spokojniej, cierpliwiej. – Nie zawiodłeś mnie, Ameryko, bo nie miałem wobec ciebie żadnych oczekiwań.

            Arthur wstaje. Bez ostrzeżenia. Nagle. Ameryka łapie się na tym, że chce mu pomóc. Już-już unosi się, ale w ułamku sekundy krótkie spojrzenie Anglii przyszpila go do krzesła. Całość trwa długo, boleśnie długo. Arthur prostuje się powoli i z wysiłkiem. Nie akceptuje przygarbionych ramion, rusza dopiero wtedy, gdy całe jego ciało jest dumnie wyprostowane. Po drodze, ze zmęczenia a może celowo, zapomina o marynarce, która zostaje na krześle, wytarta, bura, poszarpana u mankietów.

    Anglia wychodzi z gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi, choć Ameryka liczył na to, że nimi trzaśnie. Cień emocji mówiłby więcej niż to oschłe pożegnanie, które opada teraz na dno żołądka młodszego kraju. Za Arthurem wychodzi towarzyszący mu zapach mocnych cygar, whisky i potu. Gorzka mieszanka drażni nozdrza Alfreda przez całe spotkanie, ale nawet teraz wyczuwa jej delikatny swąd, dochodzący od pozostawionej marynarki. Ameryka patrzy na nią wrogo, oskarżycielsko. Odór jest słaby, już zaciera się w pamięci Alfreda, a mimo to ten ciągle o nim myśli. Kiedyś Anglia pachniał inaczej. Najpierw słonym oceanem, wilgocią portu, kwiatami na łące koło ich domu. Porem prochem, siwym dymem, gorzką herbatą. Kiedy Anglia zmienił fajkę na cygaro? Kiedy filiżankę na szklankę? Ameryka zastanawia się mimowolnie. Nawet nie zauważa, gdy jego dłonie łapią rękaw marynarki i bawią się nim, przesuwając opuszkami palców po grubym materiale.

            Popiół klei się do okien ciemną, grubą warstwą, tłumi dźwięk deszczu. Cisza narasta. Ameryka nie myślał o tym, że sytuacja jest aż tak zła. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał o wybuchu kolejnej wojny. W jego umyśle Anglia był kimś, kto nie może dać się pokonać. To było niemożliwe, nieosiągalne i dalekie. Owszem, wygrał z nim, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Walczyli u niego, nie w Londynie. A Anglia zawsze był wyprostowany, silny i dumny.

            Alfred czasami mu tego zazdrościł.

            Ameryka orientuje się, że wdycha zapach Arthura, który osiadł na marynarce. Cofa się zmieszany. Serce drży mu w piersi jak wpuszczona do klatki ćma; ciepło, nieprzyjemne, obce powoli kiełkuje w jego ciele. W pierwszej chwili Alfred czuje obrzydzenie, niesmak skręca mu żołądek. Potem następuje niepewność, wahanie. Oczyma wyobraźni znowu widzi Arthura – w marynarce, który pogardliwym spojrzeniem przewierca go na wskroś.

            Z zamyślenia wyrywa go huk, głuche uderzenie. Po paru minutach znajduje Anglię w progu kuchni. Arthur wygląda tak drobnie, gdy jego bezwładne ciało kuli się na podłodze. Ameryka wie, że to tylko iluzja, za dobrze go zna. Mimo to nie może oderwać wzroku. Przygląda mu się dłuższą chwilę. Ile? Sam nie wie. Za oknem powoli, nieśpiesznie rozlewa się nocna, purpurowa łuna. Rozbrzmiewają pierwsze syreny.

            Wreszcie Ameryka podnosi Anglię i przenosi go na kanapę. Tam układa ostrożnie jego ciało, odsuwa się i patrzy. Znowu to dziwne uczucie, ból na dnie żołądka. Ostatnia wątpliwość. Musi się przekonać, sprawdzić. Alfred od małego chciał wszystkiego doświadczać, dotykać i czuć. Niewiele się zmienił od tamtego czasu, teraz także to robi. Musi. Jest zbyt niecierpliwy. Pochyla się i choć jest to tylko muśnięcie, to znowu czuje ten mocny, gorzki smak, który osiadł na spierzchniętych, angielskich ustach.


End file.
